templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaru Clan
Background The Mikaru Clan (Pronounced mike-a-ruu) was a long line of Echani Shipwrights that lived mainly on Coruscant but also stayed on several other core worlds. They were known for ships that held functionality and in most cases aesthetically pleasing appearances. The most famous member of the Mikaru Clan was the Templar of Twilight Vincent Mikaru. The Mikaru Family became the Mikaru Clan after Vincent moved away from Coruscant and joined the Templars. Who at the time were known as the Twilight Jedi. Vincent was the only male Mikaru heir, and his decedents, from his daughter Talora Mikaru to Vincent Mikaru XIII circa 450aby and beyond. History The Mikaru Clan's recorded History begins several thousand years before the battle of Yavin. The original Patriarch of the family was Morganus Mikaru an Echani Warrior and Veteran of the Jedi Civil War. Morganus was Force Sensitive, very force sensitive, but he managed to keep it concealed from the Jedi and the Sith. After the War, Morganus took the surname Mikaru, which meant Guardian in an all but faded language he had heard about during the War. It was his codename during the War, its not recorded who gave him the name but it has sense been the last name of all his Decedents. After settling down, Morganus began working on his passion, ship design. During the war he observed dozens of ship designs, and noticed their flaws. He took it upon himself to making better ship designs. His first design wasn't a success, it was a flop but it taught him valuable lessons. His second design, the Star Wind-class was a resounding success. Traditions Mikaru's held various traditions Tattoos Mikaru's held a Tradition of Tattooing. When a Mikaru, male or female reached the age of 14 they picked a Tattoo, or designed their own. The tattoo's were meant to represent a Mikaru's "Echani Warrior History". There where Three types of Tattoos used in the Tradition. Arm Tattoos thumb|left|75px|Traditional Arm Tattoo Design Arm Tattoos were the most common of Mikaru Tattoos. Normally done on just one arm, traditionally the left but sometimes both. These Tattoos were generally used by the males of the clan to symbolize strength, within chaos. The arm was a symbol of strength, and the tattoo, on first glance, was very chaotic looking. But on closer inspection a complex yet unorthodox patter was visible. Sometimes these Patters would even encompass the hand. Notable bearers of the Traditional Arm Artus Mikaru, Morganus Mikaru, and Vincent Mikaru XIII. Vincent proudly bore his Tattoo openly, often wearing Sleeveless shirts or one armed shirts, a fad that was popular at the time. While Morganus, who studied the Echani Arts had tattoos on both his rather muscular arms. While Artus' was very simple, covering only the upper arm, reflecting his very conservative nature. Vincent Mikaru I sister had a small arm tattoo but she was adopted and not required to have it, but as she embraced her new family she got the tattoo. Shoulder Tattoos thumb|right|75px|Vincent's Shoulder Tattoos (one on right) Shoulder Tattoo's were the rarest Variety in the tattoo tradition. Vincent I was the first to have them, he called them 'Symbols of wisdom, and honor above all else.' He basically added to the tradition. His Tattoo's were originally very similar arm ones, with large circular Voids. Later, after joining the Templars and meeting Dade Leviathan Vincent added Gamatsu characters to them. He never told anyone exactly what the characters meant. Part of the tradition Vincent started was that at all times not related to combat (or when it was just sociably not expectable) the Tattoo's must be shown. This is why Vincents robes bore slits at the shoulders. His tattoo's were always visible, as he was proud to be a Mikaru. Another detail was that the symbols had to mean something to you, even if you never told a soul what they meant, you always knew. And that was what mattered most. Back Tattoos thumb|left|75px|Talora's Tattoo Back tattoo's are mostly chosen by female Mikaru's like Talora Mikaru. These tattoos could be what ever the individual wanted. Talora herself had a pair of angelic wings on each shoulder blade. However, most chose tattoos with similar aspects to the arm tattoos, a 'tribal' like design. thumb|right|75px|more 'traditional' designs Each Tattoo had a special meaning direct to the person who bore it on their skin. Like all Clan Tattoo's. Talora's represented her free spirit. Most women who married into the Clan chose to undergo this tradition chose back tattoos most often. A rare but not unheard off variation of these tattoos was writing, down the center of the back, ranging anywhere from old Mikaru Proverbs to poems. The tattoo's could also be more complex, covering the whole back, sometimes they'll even cascade over the shoulders and down the arms, combining all three tattoo designs. Hammer of the Forge left|70px|"Hammer of the Forge" As part of their long standing history of being shipwrights, all Mikaru's are given a "Hammer of the Forge" at the age of 10. Originally they were actually given a hammer, but several dozen generations ago the tradition changed. Instead of a hammer, a necklace of a hammer was given. The hammer had an intricate knot design. The hammers were made of a silvery metal, the actual material is secret to only Biological Mikaru's. Category:Mikaru Clan